


Three Misfits

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: Request: What if Bucky and Loki were great friends and the Avengers were themselves. But all of a sudden Tony's unknown daughter (to all the Avengers but not Tony himself) came storming home because of all the crap he has caused. Everyone is wondering who she is and why she is yelling when Bucky recognizes her as someone he trained in Hydra and helped her get away while she was a small child. And Loki takes a special interest in her, romantic wise.Anne-Marie is Tony's daughter, and she's storming back to the Tower in the middle of Civil War. In this fic, it's common knowledge that Loki's not dead, and Bucky is present for an argument between Steve, Tony, and the rest of the Avengers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), Loki & James "Bucky" Barnes, Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Three Misfits Part 1

Almost twenty years without going home and this was it. I hadn't seen my dad since I was two, and honestly, I hadn't ever planned on going back. But now he was messing with somebody I seriously owed.

My name is Anne-Marie Stark, and my father is Tony Stark.

Although, I use "father" loosely. Like I said, I haven't seen him since I was two. See, even though my mother wasn't particularly close to my father, my last name was still technically Stark, and that was valuable. Hydra found me with my mom and kidnapped me before I was even out of diapers. In fact, I'd still be there now if it weren't for a kind heart who took pity on me.

Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier. Whatever you want to call him, I don't care.

Hydra started training me to become a weapon almost as soon as they got me, but I started training with the Winter Soldier just after I hit double digits. He was cold as ice when I first met him, and a brutal mentor, but every so often when the other Hydra agents weren't around I caught him looking sorry, or sympathetic. He explained later that he had to be careful not to let his handlers know he felt sympathy for me or they would wipe his memory and replace him with someone worse. Right before my thirteenth birthday he helped me escape, and I thought that was it. I decided to live my life on the run, to make sure Hydra never knew where I was again, and I just assumed that Bucky was out of my life forever.

Imagine my surprise when I saw his name in bold letters as the headline of every newspaper across the globe.

I dug into the story and figured out how wrong the newspapers got it. No way Bucky blew up the UN on his own, and if Hydra had mind-controlled him into it I decided it was my job to tell somebody the truth. Who better to defend Bucky than the daughter of the man leading the charge against him?

I burst through the doors of Stark Tower and walked across the lobby like I owned the place. I got some weird looks, but I was so confident as I marched into the elevator that nobody questioned me. Before I'd gone into the building I counted the floors to see where the big outdoor deck was, and as soon as the elevator doors closed I hit the number for that floor. I had no idea where my father would be, but I figured that would be a good place to start looking.

A blue computer light scanned me up and down, then told me what I knew I was going to hear.

"Access denied."

"Friday—that is your name right?" I was met with silence, so I decided to just continue. "Friday, take a DNA sample or something. I'm Anne-Marie Stark, and I'm here to see my father."

There was a pause, and then the blue light shone again, staying on me longer this time. I didn't hear anything for another minute, and then the elevator started going up.

Mission accomplished. Well, mission started at least.

After an incredibly long elevator ride, the doors slid open to reveal a crowd of people arguing around a table in the room, not one of them paying attention to me.

I stepped out of the elevator, but I waited to go any further. I wanted to see exactly what I was getting myself in to, and the best way to do that was to listen in.

"He blew up the U.N. Rogers! What more do you need than that?"

My dad. First time I'd seen him in forever, and he was condemning the man who saved my life. As far as I was concerned, I'd heard everything I needed to.

"That's enough!" I yelled, marching into the middle of the argument. My brain briefly registered the presence of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, two of the baddest superspies around, but I ignored them. Everyone's attention was on me as I locked eyes with my father.

By all rights there was no reason for him to recognize me. But the shattered look on his face as he breathed the words "Anne-Marie?" told me beyond a shadow of a doubt that he knew exactly who I was.

"That's right. I'm alive. I can tell you want an explanation, but we don't have a lot of time, so I'll give you the short version: I was being tortured and trained to become a weapon by Hydra until I turned thirteen and the man you're trying to put away forever saved my life."

I could tell my words completely shocked the room, but I wasn't done yet so I kept speaking.

"I never wanted to come back here. I never wanted to be anywhere Hydra could find me again, but here I am because you're screwing up. Bucky saved my life, and dammit, I'm not going to let you ruin his. I don't care what I have to do, but—"

"Anne-Marie?"

A different voice said my name this time. It was a guy, and he spoke up from behind me. Slowly, I turned my back on my father and came face to face with the very man I was fighting so hard to defend: Bucky Barnes.

"Buck," I breathed. I hand't seen him since I was a child in a jail cell. He told me his real name after almost a year, when I was too scared of him and everything around me to continue. I would've broken, wasting away in a Hydra cell and dying before I could drive if it weren't for him. As happy as I was to see him, I can't lie. It brought back some painful memories.

"I'm... I'm glad you're still okay," he said, nervously shifting from foot to foot. The attention was on him as much as me now, and I could tell he didn't like it.

"Only because of you." I strode across the room and gave him a big hug. I wanted to so many times when I was younger, but I couldn't for fear of both of us getting caught. Now, at least for the moment, we were both finally free of Hydra.

"Is that true?" I pulled back from Bucky and turned to see my dad staring right at him. "You saved my daughter from Hydra?"

Bucky clearly didn't like everyone's focus being on him, but he squared his shoulders and answered my dad anyway.

"I got her out. It took me longer than I would've liked but... yeah, I got her out."

My dad nodded, thinking to himself, but didn't say anything for a long time. The room was dead silent, and nobody wanted to be the first to say something. I swear, you could've heard a pin drop. Nobody moved, but I shifted slightly to get ready to defend Bucky if I needed to.

Finally, my dad moved. He walked purposefully towards Bucky, and just when I was getting my head around the idea that I would actually have to fight Iron Man, my father, he stopped and stuck his arm out for a handshake.

Nobody reacted at first. None of us were expecting that. Eventually, Bucky reached out and took my dad's hand cautiously, clearly expecting some kind of trap.

"Thank you," my dad said firmly, looking Bucky in the eye. Bucky nodded, and they dropped the handshake. My dad turned to Captain America, who I realized was standing right next to me. With everything going on I somehow missed that I was standing next to Captain America. "I'm still not happy with you Rogers. We need oversight, and we need to come to an agreement about that at some point, even though it's gonna be tough. But I'll back off your friend. He saved my daughter, and I can never repay him for that."

I smiled, and to my surprise, my dad actually had tears in his eyes. He turned to me, and before I knew what was happening my dad had me wrapped in a tight hug. It caught me off guard, but eventually I returned it. Two hugs in one day was almost more than I'd had in my life since being taken by Hydra.

"Now listen here Stark, I happen to be friends with the man you're going after, and if you don't change your path we're going to have a repeat of the Battle of New York!" yelled another new voice from across the room.

Everyone turned to locate the newcomer, a man dressed in green and gold wearing a ridiculous horn helmet and carrying a staff. He froze mid-march towards us when he saw my dad and Bucky standing next to each other without fighting or attacking one another.

"If I remember right reindeer games, you lost the Battle of New York," my dad sniped.

The new guy spluttered, trying to come up with a response while clearly still confused, and Bucky took that as his cue to step in.

"Loki, it's okay. We worked everything out. Well, okay, not everything, but nobody's trying to kill me or arrest me anymore."

"Oh. Then I suppose my work here is done." Loki shifted awkwardly until his gaze landed on me. His entire body language changed, and he started coming towards me, Bucky, and my dad with a confident swagger in his step. "Well, who do we have here?"

My dad lurched forward like he was going to punch the flirty look right off Loki's face, but his friend Rhodey held him back. I caught Bucky rolling his eyes before Loki came to a stop in front of me. He looked me up and down, and I scowled at him as my dad surged towards him again.

Bucky decided he was needed, so he stepped forward and put up a hand to hold Loki back.

"She's Stark's daughter, and a friend. You might want to be careful."

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at my dad. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, I do, and I'll kill you if you go near her."

Loki started to say something back, but I turned to my dad instead.

"I can handle myself." My dad didn't look happy about it, but he backed off. I stepped around Bucky and stood in front of Loki, squaring my shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes. "You're the guy that attacked New York a few years ago, right?"

Loki nodded and gave me a smug smirk.

"Well then you're perfectly aware of how well a stark can kick your ass. Better watch your step." I smiled and winked at Loki as I pushed past him, dragging Bucky with me. "Come on Barnes, we're going to lunch to catch up and let these idiots work out the rest of their issues."

"Oh, I like her," I heard Loki say from behind me. "Have fun with the rest of your civil war."

"Where are you going?" asked my dad.

"Lunch."

Bucky and I got into the elevator, and I could see Loki striding towards us confidently. I shot a sugar sweet smile at him as I hit the close door button, and the panels slid shut in his face before he could join us.

Imagine my surprise when we reached the ground floor to see Loki somehow still standing in front of the elevator doors, the grin on his face now much wider.

"Huh. Well that's a neat trick."

"Anne-Marie, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," sighed Bucky, shaking his head as he watched me and Loki staring each other down.

"Hey, if I can handle Hydra, I can handle him." I turned from Loki to Bucky and back again, then made up my mind. "Alright, you were here to defend Bucky too, even though you were late. And since it seems like I can't quite get rid of you with all your little magic tricks, I guess you can come along."

"Oh don't worry, you won't be disappointed," said Loki, walking around to sling one arm over my shoulder. Bucky face-palmed, and I think he expected me to start a fight in the lobby of Stark tower, but I decided I didn't mind this eccentric green Asgardian.

"Alright Bucky, you're the one who has to put up with us for the rest of the afternoon, so you get to pick our lunch spot. Where are we going?"

"Well, considering I'm still currently an internationally wanted fugitive, we don't have a lot of options."

"Lucky for you, you decided to let me come along," Loki piped up. He waved his hand, and a light shimmer hovered over Bucky. Otherwise it looked like nothing changed.

Bucky and I both stared at Loki, not impressed. Finally, when we didn't get an explanation, I spoke up.

"What the hell was that?"

"Magic," he answered simply. "Now only personal friends of Bucky—you and I—can see what he truly looks like. Everyone else will see a stranger, not an international criminal."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I'll admit, I was impressed.

"Speaking of international criminals," started Bucky, "what are we going to do about you? Since the Battle of New York the whole world knows your face, and not in a good way."

"What, you think my illusions only work on other people?" Before I knew it, there was a light shimmer over Loki's form too.

"Great. We've got the dream team of best friends and magicians. Now can we please go get some lunch?" I asked. "I haven' been back in the city in a while, and I'm dying to reacquaint myself with all the amazing food New York has to offer."

"Sure thing," said Bucky. "I know just the place."

Without further ado, he led the way out of Stark Tower. I braced myself for chaos, just in case Loki's little magic trick didn't work, but his spell held. No one recognized us.

Hydra's ex-superweapon, the formerly-brainwashed daughter of Tony Stark, and an alien who specialized in magic and mischief sure made an odd trio, but as we walked down the street together, it was the happiest I'd been in a long time. Maybe even ever.

Loki was going to be an interesting challenge, but I decided I wanted him in my life anyway. Him and Bucky and me. I could already tell this was the beginning of a great new adventure, starring three misfits.

I couldn't wait to see where life took me next.


	2. Three Misfits Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Loki, and Anne-Maire go for some lunch while the Avengers work things out in the Tower. Just a reminder, from the first part, only Anne-Marie can see Loki and Bucky as they actually look, thanks to a disguise from Loki to allow them to go out in public without causing a scene.

Bucky led the way to a small, hole-in-the-wall pizzaria that boasted having been open since 1934. It was the kind of place you'd walk right past if you hadn't been trained to notice every little thing for your own survival.

Or, if you hadn't been there when it opened.

"Me and Steve came here when they cut the ribbon on the place," said Bucky, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Damn, you are old," I joked as we headed for the door. Loki just scoffed.

"Old? That's not old. This entire country as you know it isn't even half my age," he said.

"Asgardians," I mumbled, shaking my head.

We walked through the door of the pizza place, Loki making sure to stand close to me as Bucky went up to request a table.

"So, you're a Stark?" he asked, putting one hand against the wall and using it as an excuse to lean into my space.

"That's what they tell me."

"And where were you for the Battle of New York? Surely I would have remembered seeing your face."

"I was on the run from Hydra after they used me and brainwashed me for almost a decade to be a human weapon."

To Loki's credit, he didn't freak out or back up like I was expecting. He just raised an eyebrow and leaned a little closer, looking interested.

"And are you still brainwashed to be a human weapon? Because I've been friends with Bucky for some time now, and that can be quite fun."

Obviously not the reaction I was expecting, but I gave him a little smirk before following Bucky into the restaurant. Our table was ready, and I wasn't about to give in to a flirty Asgardian that easily.

Our server led us to a booth at the back of the restaurant, clearly chosen by Bucky for the fact that we could see everything going on in the room from our seats. No one would be able to sneak up on us, which was a big relief, even with Bucky and Loki being in disguise.

Even though I got to the table first, I made Loki sit against the wall. I didn't do well with being trapped in anywhere, even if it was just by someone sitting between me and an exit, and I knew Bucky didn't like it either.

I did a quick sweep of the room to make sure nothing was obviously wrong, then turned back to my companions for lunch. When I did, I noticed Loki rolling his eyes.

"You're both ridiculous," he said, turning to pick up a menu. "Looking around the entire room and planning how best to kill the waitstaff before being able to focus on ordering food."

Bucky and i just looked at each other and shrugged before picking up our own menus. Old habits die hard, especially when those habits kept you from dying hard for more than a decade.

"So, Anne-Marie, I never really got the chance to say thank you back there," said Bucky once we'd ordered. "Thank you for risking Hydra for me."

"It's the least I could do for you after you risked so much more for me. I wouldn't be sitting here now if it weren't for you."

Bucky smiled a little, and I reached out and squeezed his hand. Ever since Hydra had taken me, he was the only family I knew. It was nice to be with him again, especially now that we were both away from Hydra.

"What about me?" Loki demanded, looking outraged. "I came to the rescue too!"

"You're right pal, you did. Thank you," said Bucky, an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, you would've been a big help if you weren't so slow about showing up," I said, turning in my seat to face him.

"What?" Loki spluttered, clearly outraged but not sure what to say.

"But hey, don't feel too bad. Second place is the first loser, after all."

Loki scrunched up his nose at that, and I turned away to hide the smirk growing on my face. Finally, I'd actually managed a definitive win over the Asgardian.

"So, Bucky, why don't you tell me a little about how you ended up being friends with the man who almost destroyed New York," I said after another minute, looking to Bucky.

"Well, that is a hell of a story," he said, leaning back in his seat and spreading his arms out wide, looking more relaxed than I'd ever seen him. Loki chuckled and grinned, reaching one arm around my shoulders as he sat up to join the story, which I allowed.

"The short version is I found him washed up and half-dead, soaking wet and passed out in the woods, and then I saved his life," said Loki, mostly grinning at Bukcy but turning to me with smoldering eyes for the last part. He was lucky he was handsome, or I would have already punched him out.

"That's not even half the real story," Bucky said with a shake of his head. Loki just shrugged.

"I said short."

"Alright, longer version time then." Loki relaxed back in his seat, one arm still around my shoulders, as Bucky began his story. "Hydra was using me as their brainwashed weapon, which is nothing new to either of us."

I grimaced at the memory, leaning into Loki a little bit.

"They were using me to help take down S.H.I.E.L.D., but what they didn't count on was Steve. I saw him, and the brainwashing started to fail."

My eyebrows shot up, since I didn't know that was even possible, but before I could ask any detailed questions Bucky just shrugged.

"I don't know how it worked either. I guess being with someone for almost every important event of your life will do that. But anyway, I got blown out of the sky along with Steve, and I managed to drag him to shore and save his ass one more time before stumbling off into the woods and passing out myself. I figured I was a goner, that I'd be in a Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. prison as soon as I woke up, but that's not how it worked out. Instead, I woke up to this guy, leaning over me with a weird look on his face."

"You looked like a drowned rat when I found you," Loki explained. "It caused a moment of pause."

"Well, after he dodged the punch I threw, I pretty much passed right back out. When I woke up again, I was on a bed, resting in his little hideout. Needless to say I didn't really trust him at first, especially after he identified himself as 'Loki. You know, the one who almost destroyed New York?'."

I turned to the Asgardian on my right and gave him a 'you must be kidding' kind of look. He just shrugged.

"It's the easiest way to make sure people know who I am."

I couldn't help laughing at that, and Bucky continued.

"Anyway, you probably don't know, but this guy is quite the expert with mind control. Even after all the time Hydra spent on me, he was able to undo it all in less than ten minutes."

I turned to Loki, actually impressed for the first time since meeting him earlier. He had a smug smile on his face, and when I looked at him he just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"After that, Loki and I were pretty fast friends," Bucky finished.

"The rest is history," Loki agreed. I was still pretty amazed, and I'm sure it showed on my face, but he continued to play the part of the casual hero. "Ah, perfect timing. Our pizza is here."

The three of us ate and talked for the better part of two hours, Bucky and I catching up and Loki and I getting to know each other better. Despite being the man who almost destroyed this whole city, he seemed to be far from that place in his life now, and I actually enjoyed talking to him all lunch.

"Alright, I'm gonna run to the restroom and then we'll head back to the Tower to see where all the arguing's come out," Bucky decided, sliding out from the booth and standing once we'd finished our pizza. Loki and I nodded as he walked off, and then I was left alone with the Asgardian for the first time since I'd known him.

"Well, that was quite an interesting lunch," Loki started. His arm hadn't been around me for most of lunch, but now it found its way around my shoulders again as he moved closer. A smile crept onto my face as I stared into the green eyes of the man whose true appearance only I could see.

"That it was. I never expected I'd actually talk to the jackass who almost destroyed New York, much less actually like him."

Loki smirked, leaning in even closer.

"And I never thought I'd feel anything but contempt for a Stark."

"What a day for growth all around," I said sarcastically, leaning closer to Loki as he leaned closer to me. Neither of us slowed down, and before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

I was kissing the god of Mischief.

"Ahem."

Reluctantly, Loki and I pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Loki was staring intently behind me, and I turned my head without moving an inch away from Loki to see who it was. Surprise surprise, it was Bucky.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, arms crossed as he raised one eyebrow.

"Actually, you are," said Loki, pulling me closer to him. "We still have some unfinished business to attend to. So if you don't mind, we'll meet you outside."

Bucky looked at me, but I just smiled and shrugged. I wanted to continue my 'business' with Loki as much as he did. After another short pause, Bucky just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But let the record show that I tried to warn you, Anne-Marie. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Bucky started to walk away, but then he abruptly spun around and came back to us.

"And don't tell your dad I knew anything about this. We just got past him hating me, let's not get back to that before the day's over."

I smiled and shot Bucky a thumbs up, Loki agreeing with a "promise". Apparently satisfied there was nothing else he could do, Bucky turned and walked the rest of the way out of the restaurant, shaking his head as he went.

I turned back to Loki, who had a grin on his face truly fitting the title 'god of Mischief'.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
